I Challenge YOU!
by AngelusDMJB
Summary: Can you write and epic. An epic about a blonde shinobi who rises through the ranks and becomes great. View for full challenge and rules


Writers I have a Challenger for you, a challenge to write an epic tale of a blonde whiskered ninja (emphasis on EPIC). I am not a writer and I will never be one, however I have ideas inside my head that I want to unleash upon this site. Maybe you writers can help me.

Basically the challenge is to get really in-depth into the Naruto world. Explore it and its features; I want a story that reaches every corner of that shinobi continent.

_Rule/Guidelines_

Konoha is overpowered, it really is and the other villages aren't that glorious compared to it. Even during the 4th Shinobi World War with all the former soldiers had, they still don't look as powerful as Konoha is with those ninjas that were alive. So I took the liberty of mapping out Konohas' system begging you guys to innovate it into the other four major villages. Keep in mind though I just want to give the main characters more challenges, not to destroy them so if you have Jiraiya fighting someone on his level I don't want to read him bitching out of the fight. Also as an attachment to that example he shouldn't go sage mode unless it's a fight to the death that should alter the landscape.

**Basic Shinobi System**  
1. Kage-Done! Unless you guys want to make new ones, I'd be excited to see a Yondaime Tsuchikage.

2. Prime Kage Candidates-Basically Sannin level ninjas, max amount of people is 5. Also get creative with the names ex. 4 Great Mountains of Iwa, 2 Holy Suns of Suna (you guys can use those if you want, they're not copyrighted, just thought of them while writng this)

3. Elite-Kakashi, Gai level ninjas, I think the 7 Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist are good examples as well, but you don't have to use them in this category.

4. Jinchuuriki-Done! Or like before if you want to change them up. Han could be an elite shinobi without the Gobi, who is in a genin, your choice. But the Biju I have to stay in their respected villages, Fu is an exception do what you want with her. Also they could fit in another category (Kage, Elite, etc…)

5. Top Level Black Ops/Secondary Leader-Root and Danzo respectively. We, or maybe just me, haven't seen much of what they've done in the past, but come on I'm pretty sure they got things done. Names are up to you. Also I want to point out that Danzo isn't really bad, maybe Chaotic Neutral at most.

6. Clans-This calls for more creativity, I don't care what bloodlines or fighting styles you guys make as long as they don't break the very fabric of space and time. Minimum 9 clans for each major village.

For the minor villages I want at least one powerful shinobi from each one you decide to write in.

Now for the continent they are on:  
1. Show me more locations, show me hidden ruins.

2. Character Variety. Shinobi, Samurai, Monks, Nomads, Bandits, Clans, Cults, etc...

3. Senjutsu-I want more sage mode, and not just from Konoha. As an example my vision of the Yondaime Tsuchikage is a man who uses the nature chakra from the very earth. If you guys want give Tsunade sage mode… don't care. But I think certain monks should be able to use senjutsu, matter of fact put in like three wandering sages into the story. Also some Monks should achieve Sage Mode after reaching enlightenment or whatever.

4. Technology-I hate cell phones in the Naruto world, microphones are okay but no phones. No cars or vehicles except boats, I shouldn't have to say that but just in case. No T.V.

5. Connection to the real world- Naruto the series makes a couple of real world references and that's alright but I see and expect the world to be one of its own. No U.S, Mexico, Japan, Russia, France, etc…

6. Demons- I know the Biju aren't the only ones present in the world, people don't be afraid to put in some more demons just don't have an army of them fighting everyone. However if you want to oh I don't know: Create a group made up of about 13 individuals who capture demons, drain their youkai/chakra and use youjutsu (demon techniques), then I 100% would not mind. If you do this though they should be in constant conflict with the Akatsuki, because they want to capture the Biju who are in fact the strongest demons.

Now on to the main man himself:

Must learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan, Fuuton: Rasengan, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken and be able to summon Toads (no other animals). Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he couldn't or doesn't these things.

Wind is his element, I don't care if you give him another one (maximum is two in addition to wind), but wind is his main one. It's his go to element end of story.

His outfit-Don't Care. He could stay in the jumpsuits for all I care.

Kyuubi-Boy or Girl: **BOY**

The whole story can start at when he is little or about to graduate. Or if you want all the way back to the Kyuubi attack to include a certain demon capturing, youjutsu using group *cough* *cough*. Don't make it super obvious just a subtle hint that they were there and/or involved, basically they should show up after the time-skip but if a member makes an innocent unsuspicious cameo that's good to . Bottom line from the birth of a hero to the aftermath/epilogue of a great final battle/conflict.

Team Selections- Your choice

Fuinjutsu-Uzumaki enough said, by the end he should be a seal master.

Kenjutsu- Go nuts, but personally it's hard to imagine him with a sword or any weapon.

Minato/Kushina Alive?-don't care

Sister (preferred)/Brother?-Don't care, should be polar opposite of Naruto (who is the only true Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I don't play that Yin-Yang separation shit. He has it all and is not and will not be god-like). Should have the opposite skill sets: Genjutsu, Kenjutsu stuff like that. More precision than…Naruto

Skill/Strength Progression- Ideally: Age 4-9 Academy Level  
10-13 Genin-Chunin  
14-15 Chunin  
16-17 Jonin  
18 Kage  
Something like that anyways

There should be a handful (like20) Uchiha and Senju (same thing about 15-20). Never found out what happened to them [Senju], you can give them Mokuton but they should only have skill only slightly above Yamato's level and nowhere near the firsts'  
Something along the lines like that, just don't have him learn a skill and completely master it in 2 hours. Practice makes perfect, especially when the one practicing has poor chakra control.

Now for the basic stuff (pairings at the end)

NO BASHING OF ANY KIND

Sasuke: Leave or stay- Don't care. If Naruto and him are on the same team try to show that slowly developing brotherhood.

Akatsuki I want them to have more members but that's up to you.

It would be awesome to see Orochimaru still aligned with the Leaf and someone else runs the Sound, but that's just a suggestion

Pairings: Don't care but no yaoi (not homophobic or anything just no) and to be fair no yuri. Harems… if they are written well and believable, no CRA and no girl and girl and girl and girl and girl sharing one person. No if you are going to do a harem do it right, multiple crushes but only one is chosen, or have him sleep around without choosing (but genuinely has feelings for them) one for the moment because it's a hard decision when you have feeling for multiple girls. In the end the person has to choose only one other person to be with, or it can be left ambiguous if you can't choose.

I prefer Naruto X Hinata but it also has to be done right: 1. Huge Crush on Naruto (Not love)  
2. They actually talk  
3. Start to hang out more and more  
4. Blonde starts to develop feelings  
5. One of them confesses their feelings  
, other realizes they feel the same  
(still not love but getting there)  
6. They date feelings get stronger  
7. Test the relationship with some drama  
or stress from the job  
(don't let it cloud the main story  
however)  
8. Relationship is rocky but they get pass their  
problems  
9. If they haven't done IT yet, they're doing it  
now  
10. Love  
Just 10 simple steps on how NaruHina should be done. But like I said pairings in the end are up to you.

Finally death, don't be afraid to kill characters off this is a dark world they live in, also don't worry about getting your hands dirty (decapitation and ripping out someone's intestines seems pretty light). But don't kill main characters too often or often at all, it should be a rare occurrence and make it unexpected.

Now that I think about it I could be writing a story with these rules and guidelines, but look at that I'm too lazy. Have fun people and get creative, if you accept this challenge PM me or if you have any questions. I also accept hate mail, because I like to laugh when people get mad or try to flame. Don't judge me.


End file.
